Wait for me
by dokuki
Summary: S e q u e l* to Smile Once In Awhile. Hitsugaya/OC.


Sequel to Smile once in awhile. Enjoy. I may just continue on after this as a story. but i haven't a plot line to get it started. so it's debatable. Please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. **Kubo Tite** however does.

* * *

_Sometimes, stories we read are overrated. But that's okay, because as we live, we struggle. And what is a little story with a happy ending to feel at peace, if only for a little while. _

_I apologize that it is not as realistic as you want it to be. I apologize that there will be a happy ending. But this is my way to cope with life. So if a Happy Ending isn't what you're looking for, I advise that you do not read ahead. _

* * *

**Wait For Me**

I'd wait for days on end, sitting, and waiting, for him. It had been months since I met the white hair fellow. The short guy, though not as short as I, with green eyes and a tan.

We met at the park, as he leaned back against the railing flipping open his phone repeatedly while he watched the sunset. It was then when I had found a whole new reason to keep moving. Not that I wasn't moving, I just found more reasons. And out of all the reasons I've decided to move forward, he was by far the best one.

Toushirou as he told me. Toushirou Hitsugaya. It was funny how the name suited him. He was superior and dedicated, and stiff and determined. Not to mention short tempered. Though despite his stoic manner, he is still a person with delicate feelings. A person… or so I had thought.

We would meet at the place where we first met, and I'd go on about how my day went so far. He was a man of little words, but sometimes the silence was more than enough. And other times I'd crack jokes just to see him smile. For someone who doesn't smile as often, it's all more interesting to see. Because it's not something you're used to seeing.

Toushirou would come and go, but make promises of his return. I had no way of keeping in touch. It was fine all the same.

Today, I had the feeling I would see him again. Maybe just one more time…

Today, I was going to tell him. So I can be free of regrets, so nothing can hold me back.

* * *

**Seireitei**

"Taichooooo!" A voice called.

He turned his head around annoyed at the well endowed woman. He was on his way to the gates of the living only to be stopped by his lieutenant.

It had been several months since the Aizen incident. Though they were still on alert, things have calmed down some. Today he was going to visit Maemi, even though she was human, she was unlike any other. Momo was feeling better, healing slowly, and all because he took one simple advice. And for that, he was grateful… not like he was going to admit it openly anyway.

His eyebrow twitched slightly as his Lieutenant's voice came closer.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked irritably.

"Where're you going Taicho?"

"Where do you think? This doorway isn't exactly the doorway to Hueco Mundo" he retorted sarcastically.

Matsumoto blinked, realization dawning on her as her dumbfounded expression turned into a sly one. "Ah… you're going to see that girl, haha Taicho, you ladies man you" she chided.

Toushirou grew a pressure point, narrowing his eyes at the big-chest red head. "Urusai!"

She waved her hand in his face as an apology "My bad Taicho… it'll be our little secret"

"Matsumoto"

"Hai Taicho?"

"Get back to work"

Rangiku pouted, "Awww, but Taicho I wanna go"

"Iie, not this time"

"Onegai?"

"Iie"

"Taicho!"

"Iie"

"O-ne-gai?"

"Iie"

"Onegai Taicho!"

"Iie!"

It took him several minutes to finally agree for Rangiku to come along, depressing as it was. Had he kept at it, he wouldn't get the chance to see her and time was of the essence. Something told him, he had to see her. Not tomorrow, not another day, not later, now. Their visits had somewhat brought them closer than he would've permitted. Even when he denied it, he couldn't help but want her company.

Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It wasn't your typical cliché romance novels. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. They were friends, but closer than. Toushirou simply admired her optimism and her ability to make him do things he'd never thought he would as odd as that sounded.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

Finally entering the world of the living, they would have to stop by Urahara Kisuke's shop. And it was always a wonder how Mr. Hat -n- Clogs knew everything beforehand. Pretending to act surprise of their visits knowing damn well he wasn't the least bit. But that wasn't important. Rangiku had wanted to go shopping for awhile now, and what better time to satisfy her needs?

"Okay Taicho! Have fun!" Rangiku said as she made her way down the street.

Sighing at his troublesome Lieutenant strutting down the sidewalk, he went the opposite direction.

* * *

**Maemi**

I would wait until the sun had completely set, then wait for the lights of the park turn on and the sound of crickets playing a melody. Only then would I leave. The sun was only beginning to set, so I still had hopes that I'd see him again. As if my prayers had been answered, there he stood in all his glory, a small smile etched on his face but a smile nonetheless.

I couldn't contain my excitement, not giving him a chance to take another step closer I ran up and enveloped him in a hug.

The expression on his face was priceless I wish I had my camera ready. It took Toushirou awhile for him to hug back, since he wasn't comfortable being affectionate in public, or possibly ever.

At that moment, I felt the urge to cry. Cry because it's been awhile since we've seen each other, weep because it might just be the last time we'll ever have moments like these. The one thing that I've been waiting to tell him was hard to put into words. So instead, I settled for the hug. Just until I found the courage to tell him what I needed to say.

"I missed you" I said, trying to hide the despair in my voice. But I'm guessing he sensed it already.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked, but the meaning behind it was just the same as I felt.

I simply smiled as I let him go. "Mm-hm"

We sat in silence for awhile as we watched the sunset together. Every now and then I'd catch him side glancing in my direction, and the worrisome feeling he had was that much evident in my eyes. He knew something was up; waiting for me to say something.

I wanted too. Just so I could get it off my chest, but I still could not find any words to put it subtly. I would have to wait for a right time.

"So how is your friend?" I asked.

"Recovering. Getting better slowly but surely"

"Good to know"

"How goes your plans of ruling the world?"

"Progressing… the people have yet to take me seriously. I think it's the height that throws them off, I mean, who wants to bow down to a ruler as short as a 10 year old?" I said shrugging my shoulders pretending to be serious.

Toushirou chuckled at the thought of people bowing down to Maemi. She was too soft to be dominating; she'd probably be taken advantage of. On the other hand, she'd make a great leader with a mind like hers. Even though it is a bit eccentric and her imagination was just as bad as Orihime's. Thankfully she wasn't as dim-witted.

"But I got a plan…" she said quietly.

Toushirou smiled and raised a brow playfully, "And that is?"

Maemi looked down at her shoes, "Heels, and a long dress that covers my feet. Its full proof, no way it will fail" she spoke triumphantly.

_This girl and her plans…_ he thought amusingly.

"Good luck with that"

"I don't need luck, luck is for suckers, and I don't suck, I rock, I rock out loud"

Toushirou shook his head at his brunette friend and smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night idiot"

"Genius Idiot, who by the way will rule the world one day" she stated defiantly.

He rolled his eyes but the smile never faltered.

"Come on let's go eat" Toushirou said getting up from the railing he was leaning against.

"Hey! That's my line!" Maemi pouted.

He didn't reply, only pulling her arm and locking it with his as they made their way to their regular spot.

Toushirou noticed that Maemi's spunk was not all there today but didn't say anything yet. Sometimes she would be deep in thought and not notice him staring intently as they waited for the food. Then she would realize her actions and put up a façade. Something was wrong that much was obvious but he was afraid to ask, not wanting to upset her more than it was already upsetting.

There were also times where Maemi would open her mouth to say something, but think about it then close her mouth and look down at her plate. Toushirou would pretend not to notice it, but the more he pretended, the more he wanted to know what bothered her so.

Tonight it was his turn to walk her home, despite her protests, he insisted and nothing was going to change his mind. Maemi gave in not putting up much of fight; as a result their walk home was filled with awkward silence. Maemi felt bad that she couldn't tell him, but she was still waiting for the right moment. They finally made it to her house, standing **awkwardly** in the front.

"So… this is my stop" Maemi said kicking the ground.

"What is it?" Toushirou asked, not wanting to hold back any longer, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Maemi looked up; a small sad smile etched her face. "You knew huh?"

"You're easy to read"

"It's hard to say…"

"Maemi" he said more sternly.

Maemi mumbled incoherent words as she kept her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.

"What?"

"I …" she said quietly but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Speak up"

"I have cancer" she spoke softly.

Toushirou's eyes widen at the news, unable to say anything for comfort; for he was too stunned to react. He knew what cancer was, from the books he had read during his long stay in the living world gathering any information on Aizen or the Arrancars. It was hard to believe that someone such as Maemi deserved such a thing. She was dying; it doesn't get any more complex than that.

"When?" he asked

"Since before we met, I only found out recently"

Toushirou didn't know what else to ask. He was frantic, trying to think up of many logical explanations that it might be false but alas, he found none would ease his mind.

"Are you sure? Maybe they just-"

"Denial is not becoming of you Toushirou" she chided.

"It's not a laughing matter Maemi, you're dying and you're joking about it?! What is wrong with you?!" he shouted but not meaning too. It was just not like him.

Maemi's smile faded, and she stayed silent for a moment. Toushirou instantly regretted raising his voice as he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"You think I don't know that Toushirou? You don't think that I'm the least bit curious as to why out of all people, it happened to me?" her voice was calm and collected, though slightly hoarse, as she tried not to cry. "I know that I'm dying, but everyone dies one day ne? I'm just dying at a faster rate"

Toushirou felt angry, but more so… he was in agony. He couldn't explain why he felt the lump in his throat grow bigger, constantly swallowing saliva or why his eyes were getting watery, blinking profusely. She didn't deserve to die, she had so many years ahead of her. It was the first time, perhaps in a long time that he didn't know what to do, how to react, what to say? So coming up with nothing, he relied on instinct.

He walked up closer to Maemi; hesitant at first since he does **not** tolerate such acts of affections, or any at all. There are far much worse things that happen… but in his mind, this was the worst. He wrapped his arms around her small fragile frame. Maemi returned his embrace as she let her tears fall freely onto his shirt, she cried silently. Toushirou held on tightly, having been the only thing he could do at the moment. He hugged like he never hugged before and too afraid to let go.

Maemi was not special, but in a sense, she was to him. To the world, she was nothing compared, but to him, she was everything. Toushirou had never found a friend more worthy than her and he was thankful to whomever or whatever caused their meet.

It was fate… or destiny maybe. Who really knows?

That night Toushirou comforted her until she fell asleep, as she lay beside him hand in hand while he stroked her hair softly with the other. Having one more day to spend with her until next time; if there _was_ a next time, he made sure they did anything she wanted without complaints.

Maemi made plans for the day that started with visiting art exhibits and photo booths, to movies and taking more pictures, then finally watching the sunset and taking more pictures.

Toushirou was not camera friendly, and smiling wasn't his thing. Gosh forbid Matsumoto got a hold of those pictures his image would be ruined. But as a request from Maemi, he reluctantly complied. Some smiles were forced, and some were genuine when Maemi had caught him with one of her lame yet amusing jokes. The day was coming to an end, and while on their fun filled day of _'Do whatever Maemi Wants'_, Toushirou thought of how strong her reiatsu was and how they could use more Shinigamis with reiatsu like that. But the only question was: Would she want that?

The Soul Society was anything but cozy if you're not in Seireitei. The Rukongai is divided into 320 districts, 80 in each compass point. N, S, E, W There's no telling where she'd end up, but there was no doubt in his mind that Maemi would find her way back to him. Even so, the thought of her dying, was unjust. What could she accomplish in Rukongai or Soul Society for that matter? He had wanted to see her grow up and go after her dreams like she always planned. He wanted to see her touch the sky and light the world with her magic-- her ability to be the beacon in someone's dark solace. It was hard to believe she was almost at her end so soon.

Secretly, Toushirou did not want this to end. Her days were limited, and it was hard enough that he could not keep up with their visit as often as he'd like too. Things still needed to be done and there was no time for breaks. All work and no play as he'd like to put it. He wanted Maemi to meet Momo. He wanted her to always be around; to always be beside him.

"Today was fun ne Toushirou?" she spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh… yea."

Maemi looked him over, pouting slightly. "You don't have to lie shorty, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle the truth"

"Urusai. It's not like you're any taller than me" he retorted.

"At least I'm cute… can't say much for you though.." she spat looking around innocently.

He bonked her head, glaring at Tobi as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Itai...!"

"Hn"

"I can't believe you did that… Shiro-baka" she said as she hopped on his back.

"Onward!" she shouted as she pointed north.

Toushirou was about to protest, but thought against it and smiled glancing at the munchkin size child on his back.

As they reached her house, Maemi got off Toushirou grinning widely at him.

"Nani?"

"Betsuni nandemo naiyo" she smiled. "Before you go Toushirou, I want to give you something… so could you stay a little while longer while I make it?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, but come on" Maemi pulled his arm going into her house.

She made him some tea and told him to make himself comfortable. While Maemi went into a room Toushirou quietly sipped his tea. For a two story house, it's a mystery if she ever gets lonely, he thought. With his tea in one hand, Toushirou made his way to her living room observing the pictures and portraits all around the walls and entertainment center.

Some had pictures of only her and some were with friends and family he could only assume. And not one picture in the household had her _not_ smiling. Toushirou had a solemn look on his face the whole time.

An hour and 45 minutes later Maemi burst open the door with glossy paper in hand, wearing that famous smile she has on 24/7.

Toushirou quirked a brow, "Pictures?"

Maemi nodded her head, "From today, I developed them from my camera"

Toushirou looked at the pictures in her hand then at her then back down at the pictures. He knew this was going to happen. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

"I want you to have them Toushirou, it's not like I'll keep them forever" she said, placing guilt on him and also reminding him of her misfortune.

"I can't take these" turning his head the other way.

"Sure you can. What you do with them is up to you, I only ask that you at least keep one to remember me by" she said placing the pictures in his hands.

"But I get to keep this one 'cause you look funny in them" Maemi held up the photo booth pictures that held 5 takes of her and Toushirou making funny faces, much to his dismay.

Toushirou smiled and nodded sticking the pictures in his jacket "Maemi…I-"

"Before you say that you have to go, can I have one more request from you?"

Maemi hesitated, as he waited for her to continue.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep, please?" Maemi asked slightly blushing.

He couldn't help that she was cute when she blushed. He was going to slap himself later for even thinking such a thought. Since when was anything cute to him? Toushirou did not reply, instead he sighed and took her hand in his and led her to her bedroom. Maemi smiled and lied down beside him in the same fashion as the night before. Hands entwined, her head on his chest and Toushirou stroking her hair softly.

Maemi was content.

Toushirou thought about his question to himself from earlier. Thinking that now would be a good time to ask.

"Maemi"

"Hmm..?"

"I… would you… that is.-" Toushirou frowned, finding that he could not find the right words to say. How would you put it into a question without sounding so forward?

"Would I what?" she asked.

"It's just that… with your condition and all… and me, I'm not…" Toushirou sighed, "geez this is more complicated than I anticipated."

Maemi laughed at his attempt to ask her something. She thought it was cute that he was at a loss for words.

"Toushirou"

"Yea?"

"I've noticed something today"

"And that is?"

Maemi looked up at him and smiled, "You smiled almost the whole day" she said.

Toushirou kept his gaze on her, thinking over her discovery, she was right, and he never realized it. Once again, not realizing he did, he smiled.

Maemi poked his cheek, "You're doing it again"

"Urusai" he said trying to sound serious though failing miserably. What has become of the 10th division Taicho?

Maemi laid her head back down on his chest and he continued to stroke her hair. She was happy that he was there, days weren't so lonely anymore. Even though it was sad to know that it may be the last time they see each other, she was going to cherish the moment for as long as she could. Toushirou was trying to imagine life without her, thinking of all the pros and cons of the situation. Was it selfish of him to ask such a question? Was it selfish to ask her to never leave his side? Was it?

"Toushirou…" Maemi dragged on, she was slowly falling asleep.

"Hmm..?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you longer…"

His grip on her hand tightened, he clenched his teeth knowing what she meant and the lump in his throat was painfully increasing. "It's okay"

"I wish though… that we had more time…."

**Opportunity.** This was his chance. It was now or never.

For a moment Toushirou hesitated, but went on. "What if… what if I told you that your wish could be granted?" he asked looking down at the almost sleeping Maemi, seeing the corner of her lips curve upward.

"That would be awesome…" she lazily replied.

"Toushirou..."

"Yea?"

"Goodnight"

Finally falling into a deep slumber, Maemi dreamed of clouds and never endings. Toushirou kept his gaze on the brunette's head as her body heaved up and down gently.

"If I don't come in time to get you… wait for me Maemi" he spoke as low and soft as possible. And even though she was deep asleep, she still heard his voice in her dreams.

"Okay…."

Toushirou smiled down at the oddball of a friend; slowly he got up from under her and placed her head gently on the pillows. Taking the object from her other hand, he tucked in her blanket.

He observed the photo he had taken from her hand, chuckling quietly to himself and shook his head at all the poses they took in the booth earlier that day. Maemi of course, had no problems making silly faces and being herself. Toushirou on the other hand was just not accustomed to anything short of fun. No pun intended. He was so used to being superior and demanding. There was nothing fun about being a captain, and he liked it that way.

His poses were made by Maemi, either sticking her fingers in his mouth to widen his mouth, pulling on his ears, or even pinching/squishing his cheeks. Not enjoying one minute of her torture, though bearing the humiliation behind curtains for the sake of Maemi. He frowned once more at the thought of Maemi's bad news. Even in the midst of dying, she still managed to keep on her famous bright smile. Perhaps it was her way of coping.

Maybe it wasn't denial, maybe she just wanted to '_go out with a bang!_' she'd probably say. Toushirou placed the happy glossy paper on her night stand and made his way to the door but not before he took one last glance at Maemi. At least Matsumoto can't say that he wasn't any fun.

* * *

Quietly he left her house and headed over to Urahara's Shop where Matsumoto was most likely waiting for him… not likely. It was not long till he made it, stepping inside the shop only to be greeted by Matsumoto and her loud and obnoxious presence and Mr. Hat-n-Clogs smiling deviously behind the paper fan he always held as if he knew something he didn't.

"Taicho! Where did you go?" Matsumoto asked.

"We're leaving, inform them for our arrival" he commanded, not bothering to answer his Lieutenant's previous question.

Rangiku merrily skipped into the other room following her Taicho's orders.

The two men sat in silence. Toushirou going deep in thought, as Mr. Hat -n- Clogs still had on his infamous smirk as he glanced over at the young captain. Like he knew what he was thinking. It wasn't long that Toushirou caught on to Kisuke's behavior.

"You know…-"

"Urusai. Do not preach to me old man. I know what I'm doing"

"But does _**she**_ know what you're doing?" Kisuke countered.

In fact, he couldn't be more right. Maemi had no idea what he meant when he asked her to wait for him, if she was really aware of the question at all. Maemi had the choice, but to the former captain, was the 10th division Captain giving her that option? Toushirou was just baffled as to how that ignorant man knew everything?

"I'm sure she feels the same way…" Kisuke said fabricating his reassurance, waving off his previous question.

Toushirou however, knew better than to believe his sincerity but said nothing. The gate appeared as well as Rangiku with numerous bags in hand.

They left without another word said, as the shop keeper watched the white hair fellow walk through the door. Kisuke fanned himself, sighing from the recent discussion.

"You think she'll resent him for his decision?" Tessai asked his master.

"I'm sure they'll work out their differences" he replied.

* * *

**Some Japanese for ya.**

Onegai- _please_

Iie- _no_

Taicho- _captain_

Nani- _what?_

Betsuni nandemo naiyo- _nothing at all_

Urusai- _shut up_


End file.
